The Potter Mafia Family
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: After Ginny Wesley death and the discovery that the wesleys were paid to treat harry nicely,Harry turns his back for the english magical community and becomes boss from the Magical English Mafia,or as he likes to call it,His Family
1. Chapter 1

Harry james potter,former student of hogwarts school of wizardry and bruxary,now lord of crime,how did this happen ? simple,it all started after ginny Wesley,the love of his life,died at na attack of You Know Who before he was defeated again by Harry

Harry was the chef of the wizarding english máfia,Or as he liked to call it,The Potter Family,Harry was at his office filling some paperwork and Reading some letters of his "co-workers",Hedwig died after the war,but Hermione gave him an new owl that he calls HewdWig II

Hermione turned into an auror but died at an Goblin Civil War that she involved herserlf with,Ron turned into an auror and was trying to take Harry down,But that was impossible for someone like ron

Harry still had a lot of fame and popularity as the boy who lived,besides he had contats in the ministry and auror corps,the minister of magic himself worked for him and dominated public Money and sended for his account,with an 10% of gain

The wesleys were at the worst condition possible,losing lots of Money because dumbledore wasn't helping them anymore,Harry discovered that the wesleys were being paid to treat him well,except for fred and george,that now were part of his Family

Harry didn't had any children,but that would have to change,he didn't want his Family to be destroyed,after he became the chef of the potter Family,he sended two of his best assasins to kill his uncle and aunt,his cousin was sent to prision for saying that an man that turned into an cat killed them

Harry readed an letter from an American Agent of His

_**Master Potter**_

_**I am happy to say that your territory now reached the north of the United states of américa,you can teleport to our american base if you wish,The governor of the Magical Ministry of America (MmA) want's to have an conversation with you,Probaly to make an deal with the potter Family**_

_**-Your Fiel Twin,Fred Weasley **_

Harry had na happy smirk in his face after he readed that letter,as he called his workers his Family,fred and geroge called themselves his twins,Harry writed an letter for fred saying that he would be in américa soon and started to write an letter for Hermione Family

Harry started to write letters for the granger Family after Hermione died and promissed never to ask anything in return,he sended 500 dollars each week,as he blamed himself an little for her death

Harry stood up and walked to his window,grabbind na cup of wiskhy with ice and started to drink it,His current base was at London,he pretended for extend his domain for chicago,new York and washigthon,where the base of the MmA stayed,if he could make an deal with the gorvenor of the MmA,then he would already control an big part of the ministry

Harry had na simple plan,domain everything,he would start by the United states,then the russian magical community,as he would have control of the military magical force,then he would turn himself in the presidente of the English Magical Council,and then he would send George to become the presidente of the United states and George presidente of the Russian magical community

Harry exited his mansion and entered his flying car,made from the wesleys flying car but with better tecnology and started flying towards fred location,after putting in automatic pilot he started to change his clothes

He was wearing an black suit with na red tie and black pants,Harry was now an tall man,full height being 6 foot 4,opening his silver case he observed his weapons,The máster wand (he didn't breaked it),An Silver Pistol and an silenciator and an dismounter Ak-47,Closing his case,Harry drinked an sip from his whisky,

America prepare yourself,Harry Potter is Coming


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

special Thanks to LoveGoodTonks95

Harry arrived at his american base. He then proceeded to exit his car. Fred Weasley approached him.

"Sir, the american Governor is waiting inside of the house, Good Luck."

"Thank you, Fred" Harry said, as he proceeded to enter the house.

Harry didn't want to attract much attention from the Americans yet, so the outside of the house was like an average american home, but in the inside it looked like a gorgeous mansion, red carpets and curtains. Harry walked past the hall and entered his reunion room.

The reunion room was a dark room. Inside of it there were four guards and an old man, two guards were Harry's and two guards were of the Governor's. The man seemed to be old, he had a bald head and was wearing a blue suit with a red and navy tie.

Harry made a sign to one of his guards. The guard approached the table and filled two cups with wine, after taking one sip from the wine. Harry could see that the governor was nervous about the meeting. Harry continues to hide a smirk. If he could intimidate this man, he would be loyal to him. Harry knew the deal already. He could sense the fear in this mans presence.

The Sorting Hat had once said, back in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Harry had a Slytherin side. At first he thought it was because of piece of Voldemort's soul in him, but in reality he could be the most cunning person you could imagine. He made countless deals with various contracts using his "Slytherin Side" as Ron would put it.

"Greetings Governor, I'm Harry Potter. The chief of the Potter Family. Why,May I ask?..."

He paused for a second just for a little effect. "You have called me back to the states?"

Harry inquired taking casual sips of his wine. Then the Governor replied as calmly as possible.

"Hello . My name is Ronald McFee. I have called you here to discuss business. I am willing to be loyal to you and only you. So to speak… of being your informant on the Magical American Ministry."

'Direct to the point, huh… I like that.' Harry thought as he smirked.

"Very well then," Harry said extending his hand. The governor took his hand and replied "Make an Unbreakable Vow, Steve." Harry said oh so casually.

Harry had motioned to one of his guards. The guard nodded and extended his wand, chanting in latin, in which now a golden vine had wrapped around their hands and tightened.

"I, Ronald McFee. Swear on my Magic, to serve Harry James Potter as his informant and agent in the Magical American Ministry." after McFee said that, a powerful light engulfed the the Vow, Ronald swore to never tell any of the details of the occurrence in the room. His guards swore on their magic also, after this they discussed the best way to take over.

Harry exited the American Base and went back to his home. When he arrived he saw an odd sight, his old friend Neville Logbotton, was at the front of his door.

"Hello there, Neville" Harry said smiling. He really missed Neville and wondered what he did after he Had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Long time no see." Harry was smirking. Neville turned around smiling.

"Yes, indeed Harry." They entered the house, which was way bigger than the base. They had walked up the grand stairs and passed a few hallways towards the bar. They both sat down as Harry had pulled out some Firewhisky.

Harry filled a cup of whisky for Neville and drinked some Butterbeer. Harry couldn't get drunk he had already had two glasses of wine and that was it for him.

"So… How have you and Luna been after Hogwarts" Harry asked.

Neville smiled. "We are going to have a winter wedding. I came here to tell you that you are invited, as opposed to sending the letter out."

Harry beamed happily. "Congratulations, Nev. You finally asked her to marry you. So when's the big day?"

"11th of January."

They conversed an little about how they were after hogwarts. Harry, of course, didn't tell Neville about the mafia business, or about his plans to overthrow the Americans.

"Is Ronald gonna be there?" He asked Neville.

"Nah, he's, recently, being an a***. Plus his remarks towards my fiance makes me pissed."

Later that night, Harry laid down in his bed and looked at his side his side table, there laid, what seemed like a white envelope. It was much more than that, it was his ultimate plan, the thing that could destroy anything that stood in his way.

A Letter.

-Fin-

**a/n : thank you very much LoveGoodTonks95 For your beta-reading**


End file.
